De molestos hermanos menores y buenas intenciones
by Urania Zenobia
Summary: Ai tuvo éxito en su misión para traer de regreso a sus "hermanos" Ignis... Pero son momentos como estos los que lo hacen replantearse si realmente valió la pena... - A/B/O (Post-Temporada 3: Todos los Ignis tienen cuerpos "humanos")


**De molestos hermanos menores y buenas intenciones**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes canónicos son propiedad de sus creadores, lo único mío son la trama y los personajes originales**

**Personajes canónicos:** Ai, Flame, Windy, Aqua, Earth, Lightning, Homura Takeru, Kogami Ryoken, Fujiki Yusaku, Kusanagi Shoichi

**Parejas:** Darkfireshipping, Datastormshipping

* * *

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, hermano…

Incluso unos buenos dos meses tras su vuelta, acorralar a su novel líder solo tomó más tiempo del que Windy hubiese preferido.

—Los demás pueden haber estado demasiado ocupados con el reencuentro, pero yo vi tu expresión cuando el último de los nuestros realizó su triunfal entrada: Tu mirada cambió incluso antes de oír su voz, Ai…

—Alucinas, Windy…

—Díselo a su tensión sexual…

—¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!—Espetó cortante el más alto, desviando su atención de la vigilancia que había montado alrededor del perímetro de la Plaza de Ciudad Den, donde cierta van se había aparcado por el día…—¡Por supuesto que no me atrae Flame! Nuestra cercanía simplemente se debe a nuestras experiencias juntos en el Mundo Humano, y al hecho de que – de toda nuestra especie – somos quienes más disfrutamos de permanecer con nuestros Niños: Respeto su opinión y confío en su juicio – Es todo.

—Seguro, porque ustedes eran los _mejores_ amigos antes de que nos dejaras la primera vez…—Masculló por lo bajo el Ignis del Viento—Nada como el medio de un campo de batalla para un corazón-a-corazón…

Craso error

La expresión del Ignis de la Oscuridad se cerró por completo—Puede que no tuvieses ni voz ni voto respecto a las cosas que Ligthning te obligó a hacer, Windy, pero mientras ustedes dos iban por ahí destrozándolo todo, y Earth y Aqua se cerraban en su neutralidad, Flame y yo luchamos sin descanso por la preservación de ambos mundos: De toda nuestra especie, fue con él con quien pasé más tiempo. Confiaría en Flame con la vida de Yusaku así como él dejaría a Takeru a mi cargo sin titubear – Eso, esa clase de confianza, es algo que incluso Aqua apenas está aprendiendo a asimilar, así que te agradecería que dejes de opinar sobre asuntos que No. Te. Corresponden…

El Ignis de Viento evaluó la tensa postura del Ignis de la Oscuridad – las espesas tinieblas que comenzaban a cernirse sobre ambos, reflejo de la irritación de su amo – y decidió parar la broma.

Para alterar de tal forma y con tanta rapidez a Ai…

Para que el antiguo bromista, ahora convertido en un perpetuamente sombrío líder, perdiese los papeles con tal facilidad…

El tiempo juntos de ese par en el Mundo Humano debió ser memorable por decir lo menos…

"_Oh, Ai… ¿Quién creería que tú, el despreocupado de la familia, perderías la cabeza por alguien tan gentil como distante? Venciste a nuestro verdugo e iniciaste una guerra para recuperarnos, arriesgaste tus vínculos con tu Niño y tu familia humana, te jugaste tu propia existencia… ¿Para que el universo te recompense torturándote con un amor que decidiste unilateral sin darle siquiera la oportunidad…? Los humanos tienen razón: El karma es una perra…"_

—Oye, está bien…—Sosegó el más bajo, acercándose un par de pasos más a su "hermano"—No voy a decirle a nadie a menos que me des permiso…

—No hay nada que contar—Ladró Ai, cada línea de su tensa postura una clara advertencia de que deje el tema.

—¿Ni siquiera sobre lo invaluable que resulta su consejo en la reconstrucción del Cyberse?

Silencio

—Aqua, nuestra antigua sub-líder, jamás se impuso con toda la autoridad de su rango en nada que no hubiese sido previamente sancionado por Lightning…Pero Flame, a quien nadie se atrevió a pedirle nada…

—Todos asumimos que escogería permanecer con Takeru, Windy—Desestimó Ai, girándose nuevamente hacia la vigilancia del Café Nagi, ahora mostrando lo que parecía ser un Duelo a la vieja usanza entre Kogami Ryoken y una espigada figura de cabellos rojos, naranjas y rubios, en cuyo cuello brillaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña gema escarlata con forma de rombo. A su alrededor, un pequeño grupo de jóvenes espectadores, armados todos de hotdogs y cafés, los animaba por igual.

—Él se quedó para ayudarte, Ai—Insistió el Ignis de Viento—Puede que lo instaurásemos oficialmente como nuestro Embajador elegido entre los humanos que saben la verdad de nuestra existencia para justificar el que vuelva al apartamento del muchacho Homura en Den todas las noches, pero Flame dedica al menos el 75% de su tiempo a dirigir los trabajos de reconstrucción y fortificación del Nuevo Cyberse.

—La destrucción de nuestro mundo fue un evento traumatizante para todos sus habitantes, Windy—Le recordó desapasionadamente Ai, aun dándole la espalda—Sin embargo, debo admitir que Flame lo tomó un poco más personal que los otros sobrevivientes…

—Ese, mi querido hermano, fue el eufemismo de la década…—Bufó Windy, elevando su flequillo castaño salpicado de verde—Pero si te niegas a ver lo importante que le resulta a nuestro pirómano favorito el que cuentes con suficiente tiempo para comer y dormir diariamente…

—Somos Ignis, Windy…—Le recordó irónico el más alto—Por más humanos que nos veamos ahora, nuestra verdadera naturaleza jamás cambiará…

—Pues si no su ética laboral… ¿Quizá te apetecería hablar de su inusual facilidad para lidiar con las secuelas del Incidente en los Niños?

Una traicionera sonrisa orgullosa descompuso la adusta expresión del Ignis de la Oscuridad.

—Incluso habiendo pasado casi diez veces el tiempo que él en el Mundo Humano, aún no logro manejar los terrores nocturnos de Yusaku con una pizca de la gracia con que Flame detiene los de Takeru…—Susurró Ai, negándose a desviar la mirada de la pantalla que mostraba exclusivamente el rostro – sereno, pero no solemne – de su Niño.

—No es una competencia, Ai—Negó Windy, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose más.

El de cabellos negros y flequillo azul-rosáceo observó su avance por el rabillo de ojo, impasible—Créeme, Windy: Estoy perfectamente consciente de ello.

—¿O preferirías tratar cuan estresante es tener que lidiar con su nueva, bizarra pseudo-amistad con el autoproclamado "Caballero de Blanca Armadura" de los Niños Perdidos?

—Eso no hay como negarlo…—Sonrió levemente Ai, finalmente relajando la tensión en sus hombros y enderezándose—No entiendo la elección de Yusaku, habiendo tantos buenos partidos eligió a un…

—Ai, ambos sabemos que esos son tus celos de maniaco sobreprotector hablando. Fujiki estará bien, tiene a Kusanagi-Ejército-De-Uno-Shoichi cuidándole la espalda—Ofreció confiado el de mirada violeta—Ahora, a pesar de que literalmente eres el hermano favorito y jefe de su nuevo BFF, Kogami muy posiblemente invoque a todos sus Borreload si tú – el Ignis más ocupado de todos – sólo comienzas a aparecer frecuentemente en Den por motivos que nada tiene que ver con Yusaku o cuestiones políticas… Pero si mi siguiente asignación requiriese de una evaluación meticulosa de los Tratados con Hanoi… ¿Con una semana de trabajo conjunto con el Embajador de los Ignis en el Mundo Humano tendrías suficiente tiempo para juntar todo tu inexistente valor e invitarlo a cenar en algún otro sitio que no sea el Café Nagi?

—Windy, tú…—La sorpresa – y disimulada gratitud – del mayor no pasaron desapercibidas por el Ignis de Viento.

—¿A que tienes el mejor hermano, Ai?—Guiñó cómplice el más bajo, desarrollando desde ya un plan de batalla a prueba de – quizá literales, en el caso de Revolver – balas…


End file.
